The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble!
'The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble! '''is a feature-length musical starring The Jackals, with the other Opera TV Hero Universe characters having major roles. Synopsis When the Jackal President seemingly goes rogue and bans the team from fighting crime, the Jackals must band together with the other heroes they met earlier and stop the Haters from attaining a new power. Plot Forced Out? The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble! starts with a flashy logo animation for "The Jackals" before the shot pulls back to reveal the Black and Green Jackals presenting a short film entitled "The Haters Always Lose" to their fellow teammates. As they laugh and joke about the repeated failures of these antagonists, they are called into the Jackal President's office. The JP is angered by the fact that the Jackals, despite their perfect record with defeating Haters, have not permanently stopped them. In his anger, he bans the Jackals from ever fighting crime again, though he allows them to keep their suits. When asked about their replacement, the JP declares that the Haters will make a "suitable fit". Disheartened by this revelation, the Jackals find themselves on the streets. Greenie realises that she will be giving birth soon, fretting for the safety of her children. Partway through contemplating the misfortunes brought upon them in the first song (entitled "What Just Happened?"), they are suddenly joined by the Bastulins, Flame Icarus, and the Blade Crew, who appear to be going through similar problems with their bosses firing them and allowing their enemies to run amok. After the song, the Jackals and others (with the exception of Bastu-Baby) begin crying, which captures the attention of none other than the Jackal President. When he sees this, he is confused as to why everyone is moping rather than fighting crime. When the Jackals explain that they were banned per his order, he grows suspicious, claiming to have never had any plans to do so. The other heroes' bosses also appear and make similar claims. With this startling revelation, the heroes ponder that the "bosses" were merely impostors, and that someone was behind this. The Haters' Plan Meanwhile, in a dark room somewhere, the impostors arrive, before a voice congratulates them for a "job well done". The lights turn on and reveal that the heroes' enemies (the Haters, Technomancers, Space Guy, and 12 Groups) are sitting at a table, before the Hater leader talks of his "latest project". As if on cue, the fake bosses step onto the table and merge, forming a purple goo-like creature. The Hater leader has named this creature the "Cloning Blob", so named because it can become a clone of anything or anyone. He goes on to reveal that getting the heroes out of the way was only the first phase of his ultimate plan: uncovering the same radioactive metal that empowered the Haters 6 years ago, in the hopes that it can empower all of the villains present. The other villains have also been helping with this plan. The Technomancers have been scanning for radiation, Space Guy has been preparing a bomb to destroy a specific building to uncover the secret chest the metal is in, and the 12 Groups have been searching for the legendary Maxi-Weapon, the only thing that can open the chest. The villains sing an egotistical song (entitled "The Haters Are Greater") about how great they are and how they plan to use the Cloning Blob before giving off evil laughs. Babies Are Born Back at Jackal Base, the team realise that the Haters were behind this due to how they were listed to replace the Jackals, leading them to swear revenge against "THOSE HATEEEEEERS!" for how "IT WAS THEEEEEEEM!" that tricked our heroes. Before they can start planning an attack, Greenie cries in pain. Everyone worriedly realises that she is giving birth, and sets up a makeshift delivery room to help as much as they can. Eventually, the twin babies are born, and Greenie returns to her slim figure. The Jackal President calls for everyone to briefly celebrate the fact that the first Jackal Babies have been born, before revealing baby-sized Jackal suits (orange and yellow respectively) and a chest-mounted baby carrier he and Greyie had prepared to allow them to help in the fight against the Haters. On that note, they begin planning for a big battle in song (entitled "The Approaching Battle"), with all of the other heroes and their mentors preparing to collaborate. With everything in place, the newly-formed alliance make their move, with Greenie carrying her babies. They arrive outside of the Haters' compound, where they first have to get through a pair of enthusiastic guards. Attack of the Cloning Blob All the while, the villains enact their evil plan, and the chest is uncovered and returned to the Hater base. The Hater leader assembles the Maxi-Weapon from 3 components, which come together to form a laser cannon, and fires it upon the chest to open it and reveal the radioactive metal. While they do that, the heroes arrive. The villains were prepared for this, and have installed traps, which the two Bastulins spring with a Trap-Springing Blastulin. Before they can make it to where the Haters are, the Cloning Blob strikes, kidnapping Blackie and taking him to a dark room. There, the Jackal is placed in a trap which prevents him from moving. With this in place, the Blob begins to taunt Blackie through a song (the title of which is "Hush Now, Blackie") about how he cannot Jackal Screech due to a device in the room preventing it, and how his friends will die. Before he can sing any more, Greenie bursts in with her babies and uses her Jackal Power of Heat to laser the Anti-Screech Device and destroy it. With his ability regained, Blackie unleashes one of the mightiest Jackal Screeches ever and explodes the Blob, causing part of his corpse to land on the trap's control panel and free Blackie. The Great Battle Blackie and Greenie return to where the group is waiting, and they proceed to the conference room where the villains lie. A fight appears to be brewing, until the villains, now empowered by the metal, decide to change the setting and teleport everyone to a flat area outside. Using the metal's powers, the villains fuse together into the unholy UltraVillain. The heroes each realise that the they do not have enough people to fight this threat, which causes the mentors to step forth. When asked about what they are doing, they demonstrate: the Jackal President presses a button on his watch, the Bastulin Captain puts a crown made from a Blastule crystal on his head, Mentor Jake puts a Flame Core on his chest, and Blade's boss activates a hidden function in the bodysuit he is wearing. These actions transform them into the Red Jackal, Mega Bastulin, the former Flame Icarus, and The Mighty Claws respectively, the heroes of the past who have come to join the heroes of the present in battle. Reddie senses that something is missing, and does a strange hand gesture to summon his sword, the Lightning Rod, from a museum. When UltraVillain asks "Just who do you think you are, summoning unwarranted help?", the heroes initiate a roll call wherein everyone gives a short description of themselves before declaring "Protecting against villains like you is our duty! We are Jackal City's heroes!". The fight begins, and the UltraVillain appears to have the upper hand at first, until Greyie reveals a hidden function of the suits Greenie's children have: making their cries have the same functionality of a Jackal Screech, but with new abilities. The baby in orange causes small volcanoes to appear, and the one in yellow causes money to fall from the sky and hit people on the head. The babies awake from all of the noise of battle and show off their new powers, weakening the monster. The sudden crying causes Bastu-Baby to cry himself and turn into a monstrous form, which he uses to incapacitate the beast. This allows the heroes an opportunity to attack. They decide to combine their famous finishing moves into one big blast: the Jackal-Blastu-Kree-Super-Slash. Blackie's End While the power of the attack is enough to defuse the UltraVillain into its components, they themselves are still alive. When everyone panics about what to do next, Reddie realises, to his horror, that Blackie, the Jackal of Transformation, must sacrifice himself. When Blackie asks how, Reddie reveals that there is a "forbidden transformation": the Nuclear Hammer. This form will expose the nuclear power source that each Jackal has, which causes a mushroom cloud explosion when the seal is broken. Due to the fact that Bastu-Baby is invincible in his monster state, he is the best fit to wield the hammer while everyone else escapes. Greenie refuses to let her husband die, because she wants to properly raise her children with him. She eventually comes to terms with this, and sings one last song (entitled "Goodbye, My Love") with Blackie. This song ends with Blackie hoping Greenie will "''remember my sac-ri-fiiiice..." as the two appear on two halves of a heart, which violently shatters after the two stop singing. As the remaining heroes are herded onto a Hater gunship and fly away, Blackie transforms and Bastu-Baby picks him up. With a mighty cry of his catchphrase, "Bastu... Bastu... BABY!" the monster-baby slams Hammer-Blackie into the ground and kills the villains. Epilogue Days later in Jackal City, everyone but Greenie is celebrating the newfound peace brought upon them. Suddenly, a figure matching Blackie's build appears from the mountains. Greenie is in denial, but the figure comes closer to reveal that it is indeed Blackie, who is naked from the neck down and carrying a reverted-to-normal Bastu-Baby. This overjoys all of the Jackals, while Bastu-Baby is just happy to be reunited with his family. Blackie reveals that he was simply knocked unconscious by the blast due to his suit putting him in the "head" of the Nuclear Hammer, at the cost of it being destroyed. After everyone else returns to their respective bases, the Jackal President reveals that Mayor Graves will be hosting a televised ceremony in the Jackals' honour, where they will all reveal their faces. The Jackals are overwhelmed at this revelation. The next day, at the ceremony, Graves gives a speech about everything the Jackals have done for the city, concluding by talking about their most recent endeavour and using this to segue into introducing the Jackals themselves. They come out, led by Blackie, who is wearing a new version of his suit. The Jackals are grateful for everything that Jackal City has done to support them. Mayor Graves declares that it is time for the Jackals to enter a new era, which leads Blackie and Greenie to take off their helmets to reveal that they are the rulers of the world, Peter Opera and Iiw Opera. The other Jackals follow suit, revealing that they are the Miss the Movie policeman Melvin (Magentey), the tour guide of opera hall The Dinky (Light Bluey), an alternate universe version of culinary genius Nudie Foodie from Cooking Cuties (Dark Bluey), and a black man with blonde hair (Greyie). The Jackals wave, happy to finally show "Our true faces!". The Jackal President takes to the stage to announce that the Jackals, Bastulins, Flame Icarus and Blade Crew will be forming the Jackal City Hero Agency to mass applause, and this is where the film fades out to the title, and the credits begin to roll. But one final scene remains, and it comes after the credits. Post-Credits Scene The newly-formed agency sits at a table, planning what they could do to expand their influence. When a news broadcast happens to list going to space as a potential move the Agency could take, the JP takes interest. He proposes that the heroes go there, noting that there would be "new places to explore, new friends to make, and exotic new foods ready for the tasting!". The Bastulins sign on to inform others of their cause, Flame Icarus joins in so he can get a change of scenery, and the Blade Crew join so they can see what strange alien cultures await. With a destination settled, Greyie draws up plans for a large starcruiser as the scene fades out and the film finally ends. Cast * Peter Opera - Black Jackal, Jackal President/Red Jackal, Evan Bastulin, Bastulin Captain, Billy Baker/Flame Icarus, Mentor Jake, Bruno Bennett/Blade, Blade Boss/The Mighty Claws, Mayor Graves, Cloning Blob (voice) * Iiw Opera - Green Jackal, Mona Bastulin, Fiona Fletcher-Bennett/Fists, Bastu-Monster-Baby (voice), Jackal Babies (voice) * Melvin Trollson - Magenta Jackal, Gus Griffiths/Guns * Johnny Guider - Light Blue Jackal * Nudie Foodie - Dark Blue Jackal * Ricardo Wizardo/ - Grey Jackal * Hafu Evans - Hater King, Technomancer Leader, Space Guy, 7th Group Leader, Guard #1, UltraVillain (voice), Bastu-Monster-Baby (motion capture), Arguing Husband (non-speaking role) * Rosalina Evans - 1st Group Leader, Arguing Wife (non-speaking role) * Korgot of Earth - 12th Group Leader, Guard #2, UltraVillain (motion capture) * Gogo Tomago - 2nd Group Leader * Bastu-Baby - Himself Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # The Jackals' Logo Fanfare (I) # The Haters Always Lose (I) # Banned From Heroism (I) # What Just Happened? # That Just Happened (I) # The Haters Are Greater # The Jig is Up (I) # How To Deliver Babies Using Only the Equipment in a Superhero Lair (I) # The First Jackal Babies (I) # The Approaching Battle # Those Two Guards (I) # Unlocking the Chest (I) # Avoid the Traps! (I) # Hush Now, Blackie # Back to Business/UltraVillain Forms (I) # The Heroes of the Past (I) # Roll Call (I) # The Big Battle (I) # A Sacrifice Must Be Made (I) # Goodbye, My Love # Blackie and Bastu-Baby are Back! (I) # The Truth Revealed at the Grand Ceremony (I) # Opera TV Hero Universe Theme Song Medley # Goodbye, My Love (Soft and Slow Edition) # The Jackal March Trivia * Several Easter eggs can be seen during the end credits. These include: ** A newspaper article revealing the Jackal Babies' existence. ** Birth certificates for the Jackal Babies, which officially confirm their names: Amelia (orange suit) and Elijah (yellow suit). ** A brochure for Jackaland, which advertises a new ride based on the Red Jackal. ** Another newspaper article detailing the Jackals attending the opening of the Opera Centre for Extraordinary People, which would appear in The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City. ** The original blueprints for a "Head-Mounted Voice Hyper-Amplifier", which would become part of the Jackals' helmets. ** A letter from the Arguing Couple, which confirms that the wife indeed got pregnant. ** An advertisement for Billy Baker's sandwich shop, playing off of his Flame Icarus alter ego. ** A document signed by the Bastulin Captain that confirms Bastulinia as its own nation. Gallery The haters always lose.jpg|Greenie presenting "The Haters Always Lose" What just happened.jpg|"Why did he have to ban us? What did we do wrong? If anyone is out there, you'd be able to hear this song!" The haters are greater.jpg|"The Haters are greater. The heroes are a-down. We kicked those suckers out, and took the city's crown." Birth.jpg|Greenie giving birth Hush now blackie.jpg|"Hush now, Blackie, for you cannot try to screech. For you see, there's a device in this room, and it's just out of your reach!" B607323E-2610-4E9E-9F73-C67259D6C128.jpeg|The Red Jackal returns after many years 6FD07E1B-E912-4C31-AEC1-A74E59CBB44F.jpeg|Bastu-Monster-Baby attacks 248069F6-E95E-4304-973A-9D580A4A2A1B.jpeg|"Goodbye, my love, and thanks for all that you did. For all the love you gave me, and our two wonderful kids." 6B51E741-3642-4493-B22B-B1B2AC906DEA.jpeg|Greenie sees Blackie in the distance C4C4761B-0C36-448B-B448-7E6DD3441F3F.jpeg|An unmasked Greenie 9C547625-342E-4AD7-AC18-6F053080C5FC.jpeg|An unmasked Blackie 16D30789-A7EE-4A1A-A741-438E3BA8A6E9.jpeg|The Jackal President announces the Jackal City Hero Agency 1621F588-E2F3-4589-91D8-D0BAFF716EA5.jpeg|Blackie sitting at the first Jackal City Hero Agency meeting Videos Category:The Jackals Category:Opera Army Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Films Category:The Bastulins Category:The Flame Icarus Category:Blade and Crew Category:Opera TV Hero Universe